


Winning Favor

by Lady_Pyrien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Omega, Mating, Mating Season, Nesting, Omegaverse, Self Lubrication, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Social Injustice, alpha fighting, care, fight, heat - Freeform, heat cycle, mate, mating cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Pyrien/pseuds/Lady_Pyrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino hates being an omega. It's messy and embarrassing and Lovino doesn't want to got though raising a child alone. His best friend, an alpha, has an alluring scent that draws him in, but he doesn't want to ruin the friendship either! Being an omega is stupid! Stupid heat, stupid mating... stupid alpha...Stupid Antonio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tina Vainamoinen on fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tina+Vainamoinen+on+fanfiction).



> Headcanon on my own take on omegaverse. 
> 
> Alphas and omegas are not monogamous, monogamy is not common for them. Heat cycle four times a year unless omega is pregnant or mated for life. More information in story.

Lovino growled lightly to himself as he walked down the street, kicking stone lightly. He knew it wasn't really safe for him to be walking around this late or this close to _…that time…_ He hated that he had been born what he was… Especially when his father and grandfather before him had been alphas… So why was it he and one of his brothers were omegas and the youngest brother was an alpha…?

He hated it… it meant four times a year since puberty he'd been locked away in his room – which always ended up messed up beyond belief as he took a habit of pulling every soft thing he owned onto his bed to nest.

It meant being ultra-careful around his best friend since childhood at all times, especially times like this. Well… not so much anymore since – nevermind! That's not important!

Lovino shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. So…

His mind once again wandered to that best friend he'd mentioned. Lovino wouldn't exactly call him a best friend. Who would? He was an annoyance most days and even had the gall to come visit during Lovino's heat one time! Lovino hated that memory. Antonio's scent had been over powering, leaving him whining for hours as the scent remained in the air all night.

The Italian omega had literally cried, ass embarrassingly in the air, begging the long since gone alpha to come back and take him. That was not only humiliating since he couldn't find his self control at the time, but also because his brother Feliciano teased him mercilessly about it. "You like Toni~" "You want Toni" "Why don't you just let him know you want to mate with him?" **BAH!**  
As if Lovino wanted him…

Which was a total lie… Antonio's scent had majorly enticing pheromones in it all the time which only grew worse when he was this close to heat. He groaned softly and glared at the sidewalk. It was far too embarrassing to even think about mating Antonio, though… Wouldn't it be weird?

They had been best friends forever – yes, we're admitting again that Lovino considers him a best friend – so wouldn't settling down and letting him impregnate him a bad idea?

It was rare alphas even stuck around for the birth… Omegas would rest for three years after the birth and it was right back to a week of crying and whimpering with toys lying around, overused and unsatisfying. Only this time, you were left raising a kid at the same time.

There was the occasional rare occurrence where an alpha and an omega mate for life and continuously mate. It was also lucky for the omegas because their cycle is cut down to once or twice a year due to the mass amount of hormones and pheromones they were exposed to.

So… how was Lovino supposed to know Antonio would stick around after they mated? He'd be left raising a child – if the egg even stuck – and waiting around a few years for another alpha to come claim him. He shuddered. No thank you! He'd rather lock himself away!

He looked at the time and sighed. Speaking of, he should get home and bolt his bed room door. Tomorrow was his projected first day of his cycle.

Lovino would probably be masturbating until he wore himself out and wake up and repeat, to the image of his friend, no less. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It would probably be so amazing… to have Antonio buried deep insi- no! NO NO **NO!**  
Yeah, he was definitely about to go into heat…

He sighed and bumped into someone and stumbled back. One of the three men turned around, "Hey, watch it!" the one snapped.

"Why don't you fucking look where you're going‽" Lovino growled, without thinking. He was hit with the unbearable scent of alphas… all three…

"Look, it's an omega runt thinks he's going to tell us what to do…" the second glared.

The third smirked, "Weren't you just talking about looking for a nice cute face to mate?" he asked the first.

Lovino felt cold ice then boiling rage, "I'm not a fuck toy! It's my choice!" he shouted. Essentially, that's how it was supposed to work. Alphas would bring favors or gifts to the omega they wanted to mate and if he or she was interested, they would accept and mating ensued when heat began. If he or she denied, heat began and no mating occurred. If more than one alpha wanted the omega, they would fight for attention, either through physical violence or favors. Sometimes the omega would choose based on how strong the children born would be. This involved a lot of courting the alphas, kissing and taking in scent.

However… life wasn't always like that. Some alphas were desperate. They would force mate and there was nothing anyone would do about it.

He balled up his fists, "And I'll fight you all!" he hissed.

"Oh, feisty…" he growled, "I'll enjoy the struggle."

Lovino threw a punch, but was hit hard. He whined softly, but refused to back down. He tried to kick, but was hit again and thrown to the ground by the second alpha. A sick wave washed over him as he realized what would happen just outside of his apartment where he was supposed to be safe.

The alpha moved to grab him, but a deep growling and an oh so familiar scent butted in. Lovino looked back to see his friend clutching a bag in his hand tightly. His face was angry – something Lovino rarely saw. Those bright green eyes were dark with rage.

 **“Stay. Away. From. Him.”** Antonio growled, dropping the bag to rush forward. The two alphas began throwing punches. Lovino was too dazed and confused to follow most of it. However, he knew enough that all four were attacking eachother, punching, kicking, throwing… It was almost over too quickly as the three quickly took off down the street, trying to escape the madness dripping off of Antonio.

Lovino couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the thought of alphas fighting over him… that never happened. He didn't think he was desirable as a mate. He jumped up, "Antonio‽ You stupid bastard! Why did you fight them all‽"

Antonio turned and smiled, blood dripping from his nose and lip. His cheek was swollen on one side and the eye on the other. Lovino grabbed Antonio's bag and his hand, "Stupid fool…" he muttered, "You could have been killed…"

"It was worth it Lovi…" he muttered, spitting out blood before Lovino dragged him inside and up to the stairs. Lovino led him to his apartment partially destroyed by his pre-heat nesting phase. He pulled Antonio in, "Go sit over on that pile over there.. I'll get the first aid kit."

Antonio grabbed the bag and nodded. He sat down in Lovino's nest and smiled softly, looking around at it.

A short moment later, Lovino sat in the nest as well and took out some cotton balls and antibacterial liquid to begin dabbing at the cuts and scrapes. The Italian's cheeks were bright red and he looked flustered, "Y-you… you're stupid!" he said.

"I know, Lovi~" Antonio chuckled, "You tell me all the time~ but I saved you from being touched against your will, so I think it was smart of me~"

Lovino blushed darker and pushed the stinging antiseptic into one of Antonio's wounds, causing the alpha to yelp out in pain.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled, "I uh… just… just wanted to … s-say… th-th… thank you…" Lovino muttered, looking away, "I appreciate w-what you did… n-no matter how stupid!" he said. He placed a few bandages where they were needed.

"Anything for you~" Antonio grinned, "Oh! I almost forgot, I was coming to see you!" he grabbed his bag and reached inside to pull out a couple of tomatoes. Antonio's cheeks went slightly red. He handed them to Lovino, "They were the best tomatoes I could manage to grow this month and I really, really tried hard…"

Lovino took them and was confused. Why would Antonio give him … his mind connected the dots. Antonio was giving him a favor…

He blushed and licked his lips. Worries be damned! Antonio risked his life taking on three other alphas to save him! Brought him the most gorgeous, juiciest tomatoes as a favor! Tomatoes! They were Lovino's favorite fruit! Antonio knew everything about him, his scent was to die for, he was strong and sexy, in perfect health… he was the perfect mate! Whether he stuck around or not, it was Antonio's present… a thank you…

Lovino set them aside, so they wouldn't get messed up. He leaned in and kissed Antonio softly. I accept, is what the kiss was to tell Antonio.

The alpha groaned softly and happily returned the kiss, his excitement of winning over Lovino's favor making him a very happy man. He broke the kiss, hissing lightly, "My lip…" he muttered.

"That's what you get for getting into a fight!" Lovino hissed, "Let me go find you a cold pack." He got up and went to grab an ice pack. He brought it back and sat back down in the nest. The omega pressed it to Antonio's face gently and the Spaniard hissed lightly, but relaxed, allowing the cold to bring the swelling down in his face.

Lovino sat in silence with him for a bit, just staring at Antonio's face. If Antonio was successful, their child would be gorgeous – his vain side speaking, of course. But even with the slightest bit of Antonio in him or her, it would be a beautiful child.

He hoped he was making the right decision here… He really did care … okay… love, this man, but he was so worried that Antonio wouldn't even stick around as friend after they mated.

Lovino waited until he was sure Antonio was asleep, before setting the icepack to the side. He blushed lightly and pulled the blanket over Antonio and got up to strip into something more comfortable: nothing. Antonio was bound to see him naked anyway and he liked sleeping that way, especially during heat when he hated clothing with a passion. With constant cold showers and masturbation, there wasn't a lot of patience for the damned things.

He locked the door up tightly and made sure to leave a note for Antonio in case he woke up before him saying NOT to unlock it and leave, he was now stuck for the week.

Luckily, alphas and omegas could disappear for one week and no one would question it.

Lovino had gone over his mental checklist and once he was sure he was ready for heat, he slipped back into his nest and curled up to sleep away the last few hours… get as much energy as you could…

He squeaked loudly when Antonio snaked his arms around him and pulled him close. The Spaniard pressed his nose to Lovino's neck, "Your scent is getting stronger…" he whispered, "I've smelled it before and I love it…" he said softly, "You have no idea how badly I wanted to climb through your window that one day. I wanted to mate you so badly, but your mother kicked me out and we were still in school."

Lovino's face was bright red, but he relaxed, "Shut up and sleep, bastard…"

Antonio chuckled softly, "Good night, Lovi~" he purred, kissing his neck, sending shivers down the Italian's spine. Antonio sat up and pulled off his shirt and pants, though still sported his underwear. He cuddled back up and yawned.

"Oh! Don't forget, asshole, you're here for a week… you even think about unlocking my door and I'll kill you…"

The Spaniard grinned, "Don't worry, Lovi~" he nipped his neck, "I don't plan on leaving this nest much~"

Lovino's face went red and his loins burned already at the thought of finally having an alpha inside of him. "Sh-shut up I said!"

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Antonio scent was strong, but calm… earthy… he liked it… he felt… heavy… tired… Soon both men were fast asleep, cuddled up tight. Lovino's lips curled up lightly.

As peaceful as their night had been, Lovino woke up, everything hurting and burning in desire. The alpha scent was overwhelming and he whimpered. He forced himself out of bed to empty his bladder, which proved difficult with a stiff erection, but he'd managed before. He stumbled back to bed on shaky, wobbly legs and groaned at the slick feeling dribbling down his thighs.

The omega slipped back into his nest and wondered how Antonio could sleep when he was sure he was putting off enough pheromones to wake the building. He whimpered again and nudged Antonio, trying to wake the man. He wanted to be mounted and badly.

Antonio groaned softly, "Sleep…" he muttered.

"S-some… f-fucking m-mate you turned out to b-be…" Lovino whimpered, pushing his ass in the air. He slipped his fingers into his slick heat and began rubbing the prostate. He moaned softly, cheeks bright red and his face pressed into his nest of pillows and blankets. He stared at Antonio willing the alpha to hurry up and wake and mount him.

However, he didn't have to wait long. Antonio's eyes snapped open, hearing Lovino pleasuring himself.

Jealousy washed over the man's face and he sat up to watch what Lovino was doing. Lovino moaned loudly and whimpered softly. He could see Antonio's arousal and from tent he was pitching, Lovino knew he was in for a special treat. He didn't even have toys that big. He moaned at the thought.

Lovino happily watched as Antonio pulled down his underwear, revealing the tantalizing length. If he wasn't so desperate to have that delicious dick in his ass, he'd taste every inch of it, "Toni~!" Lovino moaned, wiggling his bottom. He removed his fingers, "Please‽"

Antonio raised his brow, "You couldn't wait, I think you deserve to be punished~" he teased, pushing Lovino down onto his back, frustrating the already sexually frustrated Italian.

He began nipping and biting at Lovino's neck. Lovino gasped and moaned and reached down to grab his own member. Antonio growled possessively and grabbed Lovino's hands and pinned them above his head, "I can only touch you, Lovi~" he kissed him deeply, not caring about the pain in his busted and swollen lip.

He slipped his tongue into Lovino's mouth and tasted him, "My perfect mate…" he whispered against Lovino's lips. Antonio rolled his hips down against Lovino's member, causing the omega to gasp and moan.

"Toni~!" he whined, "Toni, please… I'll beg… I'll beg if that's what you want… but please… I need you now…" he whined.

"Beg." Antonio grinned, "Beg for it~" in truth, Antonio was surprised he'd managed to last this long without sinking himself in that glistening heat begging to be fucked until he knotted.

Oh how he wanted to knot inside Lovino. He bite his collar bone and Lovino moaned out loud, "Antonio~!"

"I said beg… you've been naughty, touching yourself without waiting for me…"

"Please, Toni…" Lovino panted, his mind clouded with lust, "Please, fuck me… mate me… make me yours… please, Toni~?" he whimpered submissively to the alpha, "I can't hold out much longer, I need you…"

Antonio groaned and pulled his hips back and rubbed the tip against Lovino's entrance, "How badly do you want me…?" it was taking everything he had not to continued right then. He rubbed his member in little circles around the slicked entrance, begging to be taken

"Badly!" Lovino whined, "Please! Toni, Tonio… my Tonio… fuck me!"

With that, Antonio sank inside. He gasped and moaned loudly.

Lovino whimpered and bucked his hips to meet the thrust. He felt tears roll down his cheek, loving that he finally got his wish. He had to admit, just having the actual flesh and blood length stretching him was amazing, though a bit painful. However, he was quick to get over it as Antonio began moving.

His mind, which was already cloudy, fogged even more until all Lovino knew was beg and release and moan.

Antonio moaned lovingly at having his Lovino wrapped around him. He loved it and on top of it, it drove him wild to smell their scents mixing in the air.

Lovino whined, bucking his hips to meet the thrust Antonio was supplying him with. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck to pull him down into a heated kiss. His alpha returned the kiss and slammed his hips harder, causing Lovino to break the kiss and cry out.

"F-faster!" Lovino whimpered, "P-p-please!"

Antonio happily obliged him before reaching down to stroke him as well. Lovino's toes curled and he bit his lip, letting his nail dig into Antonio's shoulders. Tears of pleasure continued rolling down Lovino's face.

The Spaniard kissed him once more before he stopped thrusting, "Turn back over." He ordered.

Lovino instantly rolled his body and pushed his ass in the air, displaying it for his mate. Antonio wasted absolutely no time plunging back into the hot entrance. He moaned Lovino's name loudly and reached around to continue stroking him.

The omega tried to speak, to let him know he was close to release, but all that came out was garbled moans and whimpers. Lovino released, hard, his body trembling.

Antonio gripped Lovino's hips and pushed himself as deep as he could manage before he released himself, his member swelling up greatly, knotting inside Lovino. Now unable to pull himself out, the Spanish alpha leaned over on Lovino's back and pressed several kisses onto the sweaty flesh.

He gently maneuvered them to lie on their sides, holding Lovino tightly in his arms, "I love you…" Antonio whispered, relishing in the feeling of steadily releasing more seed deep into the omega.

Lovino whimpered softly, mind still hazy. He'd never felt so amazing before. His entire body tingled happily and his head was light. For the first time ever, he felt truly satisfied during his heat. He snuggled back into Antonio and nodded, not really even hearing him. He just made little whimpering noises everytime he felt another shot of heat inside him.

Both fell fast asleep.

Lovino awoke a few hours later, whining softly because he was cold. He rolled over, searching for Antonio, but the man wasn't there. He felt his heart clench wondering what he expected. The alpha was prone to doing that once mating had occurred. Antonio or not, Lovino should have expected it. He pulled his blanket tightly around himself.

"Lovi?"

Lovino's eyes shot open and he looked up to see Antonio, still naked as the day he was born, holding a tray in his hands.

"A-Antonio‽" he asked.

"Yeah…?" Antonio looked confused as he set the tray down beside the nest, "I figured you'd be starving so I went to get you something to eat… How do you feel…?"

Lovino sat up, hissing lightly, "I feel fine, bastard…" he said softly, happy that Antonio hadn't broken the rules to just leave. He hugged Antonio tightly. He could feel the edges of his heat coming back – which meant he'd have to eat quickly before he and Antonio had another round.

Antonio smiled and nuzzled against him, "Hurry up and eat, okay~?"

The Italian nodded and leaned back to eat the high in protein and vitamin food. He had a glare on his face, but honestly, he was happy that the first time mating gave him such a caring mate, one who cared about him more than just fucking to produce offspring.

Antonio snuggled up against him and grinned happily. Lovino looked down at him and rolled his eyes. He yawned and set aside his empty plate.

Once he was finish, half an hour later they were once again going at it. The process repeated for about a week, when Lovino's sex drive lowered greatly and he couldn't possibly take in any more of Antonio's seed.

He was lying on the bed, knowing it was all over now. Antonio could smell his decrease and he would leave…

Lovino clenched his eyes closed and curled up. He didn't want Antonio to leave…

Antonio yawned, walking back into the room with a meal for Lovino. He set it down and crawled back into the nest to cuddle Lovino.

This action confused Lovino who was sure Antonio would get up and get dressed and leave.

"What… what are you still doing here…?"

Antonio blinked and looked a bit hurt, "Lovi… I love you… I've only told you like a hundred times now…"

Lovino's face went bright red and he blinked, "Y-You… have…? You do‽"

Antonio smiled softly and nodded, "I want to mate you for life Lovi… Only me and you for the rest of our lives… we'll have many kids and be happy forever… right?"

Tears welled up in Lovino's eyes and he nodded numbly. Antonio wanted to mate him for life! He hugged him tightly, "You stupid bastard! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I love you too! Yes! Yes, we'll mate for life! But only if I get naps and you keep bringing me food!"

Hugging him back just as tightly, Antonio smiled brightly, "Of course!" he said, happy Lovino had accepted.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, just relaxing and recuperating after a long week. Antonio helped Lovino bathe and get dressed in loose, comfortable clothing. They would know within the week if Lovino was pregnant or not.

Even if he wasn't, though, neither seemed to care. Lovino was happy to have a life mate and Antonio was happy to have Lovino. Both were happy and that's what mattered~!


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of maybe some more
> 
> Happy birthday Lilou chan :33 <3
> 
> requested by Spamanos
> 
> I've added beta's into the mix, though I doubt they will play any significant part in Lovino's life other than friends

“Fuck…!” Lovino cursed from the other room. It had been a week or so since he’d mated Antonio and it looked like it was time to break down the nest that apparently wouldn’t be used for another few weeks. He hated this time and he’d been so excited to put something like this behind him for a few weeks. He lined his old ‘throw away’ underwear to absorb the bleeding from his cycle.

The egg had failed to stick. Lovino grumbled to himself. Not only would there be no regular old sex for a few days, but he wasn’t able to give Antonio any offspring yet. He knew his mate-for-life deserved it…

It made him feel shitty that he couldn’t at least give him that… Oh well… it’s not like he wouldn’t be in heat again in a few weeks any way.

He walked out of the bathroom after giving himself a pep talk – one that would ensure he wouldn’t run away before telling Antonio he’d started his after heat bleeding rather than give him a baby. After that, he began taking apart the nest, separating sheets and blankets and soft clothing and throwing it all into the washing machine for a good clean – not that he’d dared sleep another minute on dirty nest bits after heat was over. He’d washed everything then, but only what he ‘slept’ on.

Once everything was clean, dried and put away, he looked at the spot where his nest once sat and he felt like shit again. Damn it, why couldn’t he have just gotten pregnant…?

Shaking his head, he walked into the kitchen and began making dinner for himself and the alpha who would be coming over after he got off work.

They technically didn’t live together – yet – but, Antonio had been over every night so far, bringing him little gifts and cooking for him and treating him well.

As annoying as the bastard was, he was one hell of a mate, Lovino would give him that much. He didn’t know anyone else he had a stupid shit waiting on them hand and foot during their heat cycle.

And you can bet your ass Lovino called and bragged about his permanent mate to his dumbass brothers. Of course, then Feliciano bragged about the two alphas he lived with that weren’t permanent mates, but mated him more than once each. He was shocked to find out his brother hadn’t conceived from either one yet.

Then of course the youngest brother didn’t care about omega business and was more preoccupied with bragging about having mated several women with one offspring already.

So with a bubble slightly burst, Lovino called his friend Femke to brag instead. She had at least been happy for him.

She was a different breed of human. While there were alpha personalities and omega personalities, she was neither, or rather…in between. These were what were called betas.

Betas were average. Their natural hormones and pheromones were much, much different. They didn’t have four heat cycles, in fact, some reportedly have no cycles at all. They can mate and conceive at any time with another beta – though strange enough, only female betas can conceive.

However, in tough areas where populations are sparse, a beta can rise up and take the place of either an alpha or an omega.

If the beta is surrounded in alphas, and there are no omegas to mate, a beta will begin heat cycles and it is only then a male beta can conceive offspring.

On the other hand, if there’s a beta surrounded in omegas constantly going into heat, the hormones for alpha like behavior take over and they can knot, allowing an omega to conceive.

Betas in a mixed group will live normally and without mass amounts of alpha hormones, cannot mate successfully with an omega.

If was confusing to Lovino, so he stayed out of Femke’s personal life and whatnot. She definitely made a really good friend.

The front door opened and Lovino bit his lip. Fuck, he’d lost his thoughts and forgot Antonio was coming over….again.

He refused to look at the man.

Antonio blinked and stared at the empty space where the nest was once put together. The couch was returned to normal, curtains were put back up and he could tell everything was as it had been before Lovino's heat cycle, “Oh Lovino…” he said softly, heart twinging. He walked over to the Italian and wrapped his arms around him, “I’m sorry I failed you…”

Lovino clenched the spatula tightly in his hands, “You damn well better be sorry!” he said. Stupid, stupid, stupid!! Blaming Antonio might make the alpha disappear! He didn’t know that he wanted him to leave him! Then again becoming unable to bear offspring might make Antonio leave anyway…

“I know…” Antonio whimpered softly, “I’m sorry… I’ll try harder next time…”

“Just…shut the fuck up and grab the salt.” Lovino huffed.

The next few days were a bit strained between them as Antonio continued blaming himself for not doing his job as an alpha. It wasn’t until Lovino finally broke down and told Antonio he didn’t care if they succeeded or failed for ten years, he was just happy to have Antonio, that Antonio loosened back up.

Once his bleeding cycle was over, Lovino was happier. He could finally become intimate with Antonio again.

For the occasion, Lovino found some sexy clothing and made a nice dinner. Heat or no heat, Lovino was horny and wanted Antonio badly.

He’d changed the sheets to something silkier and nicer and had some scented candles burning. Oh it was enough to knock that Spaniard’s socks right off! And hopefully his shirt and pants, too!

Antonio walked in to a scene quite unusual. Lovino was sitting at the dinner table, candles lit and a delicious looking dinner sitting there, just waiting to be devoured. Lovino himself, was wearing a new shirt, a few buttons undone.

He was quite confused, to be honest…

“Hey, Lovi…”

“Welcome back, Toni~”

Antonio blinked. Lovino was only that loving during heat… What was going on…? He may not know much about omegas, but he did know that it was nowhere near mating season.

He sat down at the table, still confused and wondering why dinner was completely different tonight.

Lovino smiled at him slyly before he began eating, “How was work?”

“OH uh…” Antonio said, cutting into his food, “It was pretty good~ Tim teased me again about being permanently mated, but I know for a fact he’ll be the same way… It’s becoming surprisingly more common…”

“Yeah, well, next time he teases you, tell him to shove a horse co-“

“Lovi, be nice…” Antonio chuckled, “This is delicious~” the Spaniard purred.

Lovino flushed lightly, almost having forgotten he was supposed to be ‘smooth’ and ‘seductive’. “Is it~?” he purred back.

“Yeah~” Antonio grinned as he continued eating the dinner Lovino had made for him.

Once dinner was eaten, Lovino scooted over a bit and slipped into Antonio’s lap to kiss along his jaw and nibble and bite and hopefully get him as riled up as he was.

The alpha grunted softly and was soon enough returning each touch and kiss and bite. Lovino purred happily, his arousal already pressed up against Antonio’s stomach through his pants.

Antonio wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up. The two stumbled down the hall towards Lovino's bed room. He dropped his omega down onto the sheets and groaned softly, biting his lower lip.

Lovino growled lightly and began tugging at Antonio’s shirt, desperate to remove the clothing to get at the delicious skin beneath him. He was slightly worried about how this would go considering he was in control of himself – well… for the most part – and not doubled over presenting himself to Antonio. They would be on equal footing now~

As the shirts came off and were tossed aside, Lovino became more and more desperate to have his alpha. Their kisses were sloppy and all over the place.

Soon, both men were completely bare and touching and groping each other, guttural growls and possessive noises filled the room as Lovino began teasing Antonio by pushing dominance, which only drove the alpha wild.

Lovino pushed Antonio down against the mattress and ground against him. Antonio growled deeply and squeezed his ass, making Lovino hiss and slap his chest before he was pulled into another passion filled kiss.

The omega broke the kiss and lowered himself down his mate’s chest, kissing and nipping softly in submissive displays, letting Antonio know he was only teasing before. The omega swirled his tongue over Antonio navel and lowered down further to his cock, standing completely erect for Lovino.

He could feel Antonio’s eyes on him as he gently touched the length, feeling the soft, silky, warm flesh beneath his fingers. Antonio groaned softly, obviously enjoying the special attention and while he would have loved to skip ahead, watching his omega explore him and stare at him with those lustful eyes made him feel great.

Lovino hesitantly leaned in the brush his tongue over the small slit, already beading with precum. Now, Lovino had never done anything like this before, but he was eager to try, wanting to see what was so great about it. Besides, the look in those darkened green eyes was enough to make Lovino of all people want to bend over and submit immediately in the off season.

His tongue gently slid over the slit again, taking up the slight salty taste. So far, so good. His fingers were wrapped around the base of the member, gently massaging while his other hand explored other areas. Those fingers brushed over his hips and his pelvic bone. They lowered down the dark chocolate curls that rested along Antonio’s intimate areas. He led them down further, brushing over his stiff member and finally down to his soft sack. Listening to the soft moans, encouraging him to continued exploring and pleasuring, he gently rolled his palm against them.

Lovino pressed his lips to the head in a soft kiss, feeling the silky feeling against his lips. It was so damn soft to the touch. How come his never felt this way in his own hands…?

A light stab of jealousy and self-consciousness hit the Italian as his tongue once again slipped out to taste him. However, this time, he swirled around the head and curled it under the ridge along the underside. Antonio groaned and Lovino's eyes darted up to watch him carefully. His submissive instincts were kicking in with his fear of doing something wrong. Still, Antonio seemed to be enjoying this and honestly, so was Lovino.

He looked back down and gave the alpha a gentle squeeze before taking the head, plus a half inch into his mouth and rubbed him against his tongue. He swirled around twice before lightly sucking. Antonio gasped softly and his legs spread a bit further, letting his mate know how much he liked that.

Lovino moaned softly and let the member slip from his mouth, a small strand of saliva breaking as he pulled back further and moved down to nibble softly along the sides of his swollen length. He licked and suckled gently. His cheeks were bright red now with embarrassment as he realized Antonio was still watching him.

Boldly, Lovino looked up at him, directly in the eyes, and dragged his tongue up from the top of his balls to the top of his cock.

Antonio groaned, “L-Lovi….” He whimpered softly.

Lovino kept eyes contact as he slipped the head back between his lips and slid him back into his mouth with a wanton moan.

Such a display must have driven Antonio further into his lust filled frenzy because he reached up and tangled his fingers in the auburn hair and gently pushed down. Lovino moaned softly and closed his eyes as he sunk further and further down the shaft, opening his throat as best he could to accommodate the largest thing he’d ever been crazy enough to stick in his mouth without biting – which would probably be appreciated if that didn’t happen.

He swallowed lightly, but gagged and pulled back to breathe for a moment before sinking down half of his length and bobbing his head lightly on him.

Antonio moaned his name deliciously. Lovino's own forgotten member twitched painfully with neglect and need, but he ignored it, focusing on Antonio for now. Perhaps if he could get Antonio in a really, really good mood, their first off season sex would be just as mind blowing as when they mated. Lovino wanted to be lying there, mind completely blank for fifteen minutes. He wanted to be stretched and filled and teased until he felt he was about to burst.

He pulled Antonio from his mouth again and nuzzled the slick member lightly, looking back up into Antonio’s eyes. He kissed the member gently. God must have really liked Lovino to bring him such a perfect mate with such a perfect dick. He loved it already~

Lovino went to start sucking again, but found himself, being pulled up into a deep, sloppy kiss where tongues became tangled together and lips smacked eagerly as they flipped again with Lovino being pressed into the mattress on his back.

Antonio stroked Lovino and caused his lover to moan loudly and buck his hips. The Spaniard moved Lovino's legs and adjusted himself to Lovino's entrance and Lovino hissed, smacking Antonio’s arm, “Don’t f-forget you bastard, I don’t lubricate outside of heat…” he panted softly, moaning as Antonio bit down on his collar to leave a bruise behind – a mark of dominance and lust.

Antonio groaned softly and reached over to the night stand where Lovino had set a new bottle of lube. Antonio coated his fingers and wasted no time pushing them into Lovino's entrance, teasing gently and making the omega yelp from the cold and wet sensation entering him. It was completely foreign since he’d never had sex outside of heat before and had no reason to until now. He didn’t really like it, but he was too far in to change his mind now. All he truly wanted was for Antonio to fuck him silly.

After a moment of making sure Lovino was ready, Antonio moved to thrust himself into the omega. Lovino grunted and punched his arm, “Be careful, asshole! I’m not in heat… you could hurt me…” he growled. He hadn’t expected it to hurt that much.

His loving alpha chuckled softly and leaned softly to kiss him, “I’m sorry, Lovi~” he purred gently. “But you teased me and I think you should be punished~”

Lovino's face lit up red and he opened his mouth to retort, but Antonio pulled himself out nearly the entire way and slammed back in, causing the omega to make a noise caught between and moan and a cry of pain. He would be lying if he said he hated it.

Their bodies melted together in a mix of pants, groans, moans and whimpering. Lovino let his head fall back into the pillows as his earlier wish was being granted. His vision blurred and he couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure he was getting as Antonio circled his fingers around his cock and began stroking him.

He clawed at anything he could reach, whether it was Antonio’s back, chest, and arms, or the sheets and pillows beneath him.

Lovino gasped loudly and arched his back as he hit his release and shot his blank over his own stomach and chest.

Antonio grinned and leaned down to lap up a little bit as well as bite down softly on Lovino's nipple. The omega whined softly and pulled Antonio into a fiery kiss. He bit his lip in warning that he’d better hurry up. Luckily, it didn’t take too long for Antonio to follow.

As with normal, out of season sex, Antonio didn’t knot and only let out a small amount of his essence. With this, Lovino moaned Antonio’s name loudly as he hit a dry orgasm. His body trembled and he mumbled incoherently as Antonio collapsed beside him with his after sex daze. The alpha pulled his mate to his chest and peppered kissed along his neck and shoulder, “I love you…” he whispered softly.

Lovino mumbled again and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after, completely out of the will to stay awake and enjoy the after effects. Antonio just chuckled softly, also feeling tired. He pulled a blanket over them and yawned, falling asleep as well.

Lovino tried to stay inside as much as possible over the next two or three weeks, due to the fact he would be slipping back into his cycle soon and while he knew Antonio wouldn’t leave, there was nothing to keep another alpha from sniffing around him. In fact, he was sitting at work dealing with one now.

“You know…” the man started, “I bet you’d be better off mating with a real man.” He said, obviously trying to make Antonio a lesser alpha for not impregnating Lovino on the first cycle.

Lovino had to deal with things much similar to this all the time. He continued working, trying to ignore him.

“Come on… I bring you all kinds of nice favors.” He pushed the bottle of expensive wine closer to Lovino.

So far, Lovino had received three bottles of wine and several bits of jewelry ranging from rings to pendants over the last few years. Lovino just wasn’t interested. Maybe Antonio would get him a ring for his favor this time around and he’d be able to fend off a few more alphas vying for him.

“I told you I’m not interested.” Lovino muttered, pushing the wine back, “I’m perfectly happy as is, bastard. Leave me the fuck alone or I’ll shove that bottle up your ass so far you’ll be crying alcohol for a fucking month!”

Lovino cut through another stalk of celery to toss into the pot. He hated the people he worked with most days. Nothing but stupid jerks trying to cut him down for trying to make a living outside of mating and raising offspring.

“Very funny. Just one cycle~?” The alpha snorted, obviously playing the threat off as a joke. Because, honestly, what omega would ever be able to best an alpha?

This thought made Lovino cringe. Just the mere thought of being thought of as weak and submissive made him once again begin resenting himself and everything he was born as.

It was his job to lay back and let alphas use him to sire their babies. It was his job to accept being quiet and not anger an alpha. It was his job to detach himself from everyone in the world because he was only a tool.

His brother had succumbed to the life of being used, hadn’t he…? Living with two alphas using him over and over to produce young… It was making Lovino sick just to think about how his brother was being used.

It made him sick to think of himself being used. Just earlier that month, he’d almost been passed around between alphas. They would have stuffed him full and dropped him on the side of the street, wondering which of the three his child belonged to. He shuddered. He hated how unfair omegas had it. Whether an omega was male or female, they always got the short end of the stick, with barely anything to hold onto.

He took his knife and slammed in upright into the cutting board, “Mark, I want you to listen now and listen good. I’ve made my decision. I will **not** give you a chance, I **will** mate Antonio again and again and _again_ until I grow bored of him. It is **my** choice, it is **my** life and when I say enough, I fucking mean **enough**.” He hissed, glowering darkly at the shocked man.  
“I’m sick and fucking tired of you god damned alphas acting like you own the whole world when without omegas, you’d cease to fucking exist!” he snapped, “You act like you have right to use our bodies as you please when even the damn traditions and instincts in your own bodies demand you cater to _us_! Why should I be harassed like this when in the end, your pathetic attempts at a favor are what show me if you can provide me a comfortable nesting or strong children‽

“You bring fancy wine and jewelry when I can’t use either to line a nest or make myself comfortable. I can’t drink when in heat or pregnant, so it’s utterly useless until I’m done nursing. And even then, I’d still have a brat to take care of! Because it’s not like you’d stick around, you’d have your dick in some other omega!

“At least there’s some alphas out there who _care_ about who raises their children! Did you ever stop and think we are fucking saints when it comes to this!? My sire was out with ten other omegas all the fucking time and my poor mother had to take care of us but she always told us how great he was! He’d come around and we’d greet that bastard with open arms and praise because our ‘daddy’ was such a great man! We don’t have to tell the children anything nice! We could teach them to hate the dumb assholes that drop us in the gutter the moment the cycle ends, but oh no! Everything caters to **you**!” he panted, face red from his little rant. “I said no, Mark. **No**. I have already chosen a mate that I know can tell his own children how great he is. I’ve chosen a mate who brings me food and water during heat. I’ve chosen the mate whose favors are stuffed animals and tomatoes so that I’m comfortable and not starving while sitting in a puddle of my own misery for a fucking week.” He grabbed the knife up and cut into the celery.

Turning back once more, he raised the knife and pointed it at Mark, “And one more thing, alpha, if you dare ask me one more time, bring me one more favor after I’ve already said no, I’ll cut your fucking dick off, filet it, stuff it with those necklaces and shit, marinade it in the wine and shove it down your god damn throat.” He glared, “ _Capito_?”

Mark just nodded numbly and quickly left Lovino alone. He could definitely say that was the first time an omega dared speak to him like that and he was far too shocked to reply.

Lovino turned back to his celery and slammed the knife recklessly through the stalk, letting the sound resonate within the room and within him, calming him down with each strike.

He shifted his weight and slammed the knife down again. Pain shot up his hand and he gasped, pulling back and dropping the knife. It hit the floor with a loud clang as blood welled up on his thumb.

Hissing softly, the Italian omega made his way to dry storage and grabbed a bandage and a finger cot before heading over to the handwashing sink. He washed his hand and bandaged it before rolling on the thin latex to keep him from contaminating anymore food.

He tossed the chopping board to the pot wash and began again to make the food for the lunch service.

Lovino was more than happy to clock out that night. He changed his stupid bandage and cursed himself for cutting himself that deep because now it hurt to bend his finger around. He quickly walked home, avoiding looking at anyone. A bad day had slowly gotten worse for the poor omega and he really, really just wanted to crawl into bed and die.

With time slipping away before part two of his fall cycle started. Luckily, after this week, it would be a few months before the next cycle or a few years, depending on his and Antonio’s success.

Thinking of his mate didn’t bring him the same fluttering feeling as it had just earlier that week. In fact… his stomach flopped at the thought of Antonio or mating or children. Was he even ready…? Wasn’t his bleeding cycle just god’s way of saying ‘hey, slow down, you’re not ready?’?

Or was he just on edge because his hormones were spiking again? He was about to head back into heat…

Once again, his stomach flopped and he rubbed his neck, kind of reluctant to head home now, knowing Antonio would be there waiting for him.

He knew the bruises and bite marks on his neck proved Antonio was still an alpha. He still had possessive feelings and some sort of thought of ownership over him.

But after his explosion on his coworker, could he just sit back and accept that he still had to deal with an alpha. Albeit, it was Antonio… sweet, kind, caring – annoying – Antonio.

Once again, his fears of Antonio ditching him the second he was sure he’d sired a child with him were bubbling up and rising. Antonio was a wonderful nest mate, but would he really stick around…?

He slipped the key into his lock and with trembling hands, he twisted the key and slipped into the apartment. He dropped his jacket at the door, not bothering to put it up and tossed his keys on the coffee table.

“Lovino?” he heard Antonio call from the back of the apartment. Without replying to him, he sat on the couch and sighed, nuzzling the cushions. Mmm… they were perfect for pushing up against the wall for a nest. Lovino groaned. Here goes the nesting phase…


End file.
